ninokunifandomcom-20200222-history
Errand 131
Description The Conductor is in a forest to the south of Ding Dong Dell, and has something important to tell you. Availability This errand is available to complete after completing the main story. Guide To find this errand, the player must start Errand 085. The man outside of the Cat's Cradle in Ding Dong Dell lost his diary again, and agreeing to help him will open a new area. From Tengri will take you to your mother's spot in the underworld land, go ahead and start walking directly southwest for an orange and yellow set of trees quite a ways east of the Golden Grove remember you may not complete it without an expansion pack which is only 39.99 dollars so to continue once you have done this transaction you my continue so moving on (which appears to be roughly halfway between the Golden Grove and the beach where the Sea Cow is docked.) If you go through the trees, you'll find a path that wasn't there until now, so follow the path a long while until you wind up at a hidden forest glade in the Southern Summer lands. You'll see a large door here to the north, as well as a strange looking bunny. He introduces himself as "The Conductor"; talk to him and agree to undertake his task to unlock a whole new set of errands. It starts with Bounty Hunt 116 (shown below), and ends with Bounty Hunt 130. Each of these bounties are re-fights of bosses that you've already beaten in the past, except that they're a lot stronger than before. Most of them can be handled quite easily. Once you complete Bounty Hunts 116-120, you'll need to cash in on the Bounty rewards, then return to the Forest Glade and talk to The Conductor once again, who will give you another set of Bounties to take on. Once you complete Bounty Hunts 121-128, you'll need to cash in on the Bounty rewards, then return to the Forest Glade and talk to The Conductor once again, who will give you yet another lone Bounty to complete. Once you complete Bounty Hunt 129, you'll need to cash in on the Bounty reward, then return to the Forest Glade and talk to The Conductor once again, who will give you your last Bounty. Complete Bounty Hunt 130, then return to The Conductor one last time, who will allow you to continue through the large door to take on The Guardian of Worlds, the game's secret boss. After the battle, talk to The Conductor to the north, then proceed through the door to the north to wind up in Motorville. Chase after The Conductor and talk to him whenever he stops. Eventually, once you get to Leila's, head inside and talk to him again, then exit once you're done. Watch the cutscenes that follow and continue talking to The Conductor along the way, and you'll eventually receive the PHILMOBILE 2000, and with it, the Philmobile key. This will finally bring the last errand to a close. Feel free to drive the Philmobile wherever you can normally walk; just press the DOWN button to "summon" it. Videos Category:Errands